Lono
Lono is arguably one of the main antagonists of the Vertigo crime-drama comic book, 100 Bullets. First appearing in issue #5, Lono is presented as a dangerous, larger-than-life beast of a man born in Hawaii in 1962; Lono is generally presented as the series' most irredeemable character. A Minuteman at the time of the events of Atlantic City, Lono is an ultra-violent, sadistic man prone to enjoying committing such cruelties as torture and rape in the process of pursuing his own ends. He is preternaturally strong and extremely resilient, and on multiple occasions is shown to have sustained apparently deadly injuries (such as multiple shootings at close range), only to reappear alive and well in a later issue. Other characters in the story often describe him as being truly insane and perhaps even psychotic, but it is shown as the series progresses that he is somewhat more intelligent and cunning than he is initially given credit for. Lono was the only Minuteman not present for the events of Atlantic City, a matter later revealed to have been engineered by Mr. Shepherd, who wanted Lono to succeed him as the Trust's Warlord in the event of his own death. Believing his fellow Minutemen dead, Lono served his own interests until Graves' reappearance and subsequent activation/recruitment of several Minutemen. Eventually, Lono was framed for robbing a bank by Shepherd at Graves' request as punishment for killing another Minuteman named Milo Garret (whose true identity was unknown to Lono as he beat Garret to death. Milo was also the one Minuteman he actually cared about). While in prison, Shepherd told Lono that he was to train the already incarcerated Loop Hughes to become a Minuteman as his personal penance. Before his death, Shepherd told Lono to formally assume his place, revealing that he had never trained Lono to remain as a Minuteman and had always intended him to become Warlord of the Trust. Lono threw himself into his new role with characteristic enthusiasm and somewhat uncharacteristic brains and guile, covertly recruiting several Minutemen as his team and seeking to recruit new ones such as his former prison protege Loop Hughes. Lono even went so far as to attempt to bring Crete, the Medici family's unfailingly loyal bodyguard, into his group of new Minutemen, though ultimately was unsuccessful. Lono anticipated that Graves would attempt to kill Augustus Medici, and worked to position himself as a confidant to the Medicis with considerable influence over Benito. When Lono finally met Dizzy Cordova, he stated that he blamed her for killing Shepherd, which led to a brutal fight between the two. Lono captures Dizzy and offers her (bound and beaten) to Benito, oblivious of Benito and Dizzy's previous relationship and his fondness for her. Benito responds to Lono's act by shooting him in the face. However, the bullet fails to kill Lono, who then fled the Medici property, sustaining multiple severe injuries in the process. Lono contacted Loop while Loop was in the midst of a standoff with remaining Minutemen Victor, Cole and Jack, and in a rage encouraged them to kill each other if they were so inclined, since that's what Graves and the Trust had wanted them to do. In issue #100, Lono breaks back into the Medici grounds and confronts Graves before being shot several times by Dizzy and falling out of a window. The next time the window is shown, his body is absent and there is a trail of blood, leading away, suggesting that he may still be alive. Category:Sadists Category:Rapists Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Assassins Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Usurper Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Sophisticated